A New Year for Buffy Summers
by fictoriousjournal
Summary: Everyone has moved on with their lives except Buffy Summers. As she wonders the streets of her new home, she meets a stranger who will change everything. A stranger named Dean Winchester.


It has been a little over 10 years since the great "Big Apocalypse" happened and ever since then things have quieted down for Buffy Summers. Her and her gang moved to a small town outside of what was once Sunnydale and went on with their normal lives. Well, what was normal for them.

Buffy had seen Dawn grow up and move off to college, meeting a nice boy and falling head over heels in love. She deserved that with everything she had been through. She saw Willow grow and harness her power and teach other young witches how to do the same. Xander launched a successful carpentry business that he later sold off to go travel the world. He needed a bit of a break after loosing Anya.

Buffy was happy for all of her friends and what they were doing with their lives and was quite content with her small humble house right next to Giles but something felt empty in her life. You would think that launching the Slayer ability and power to all the girls across the world would have made her feel less alone but she was lonely.

One night as she was doing her portal, more out of routine then necessity, she heard some rustling and grunting by the big mausoleum on the hill. Since all of the new slayers were activated they had been doing her job for her, making it easier but also making it boring for Buffy. It had been weeks since she got a good fight in and she was ready to kick some monster butt. Right as she turned the corner, ready to stake whatever it was she saw the vampire burst into dust right as their head flew off their body.

"Hey! That was my job," Buffy pouted dissapointed she didn't get to join in the fun.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I was the damsel in distress." said the too-handsome-to-be-true guy holding a machete next to his weathered leather jacket that was now spotted with little specks of blood.

"No. I mean...umm. Hi! I'm Buffy," as she walked toward the mystery man with her hand held out.

The guy looked at her, trying to read if he should trust her or not but she was so small and blonde and he couldn't imagine her being able to hurt a fly.

"Hey, I'm Dean," he said shaking her hand and looking around confused why such a petit lady was out in the middle of the night.

"So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home watching emAmerica's Got Idol Talent Night/em or some crap like that? I didn't know that Suburban moms were into Goth culture now," he said with a chuckle, proud of that cunning burn.

Buffy's friendly smile now turned to a death glare as she ran up to him and pinned him to the ground.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to...gaahhh...I mean...gahhh...can I please have some air?" Dean sputtered as she gasped for life.

"No one calls me a suburban mom. You got that?" she said as she finally let him up.

"Ok. I'm sorry. You were just the last person I would expect to be out here looking for vampires. Man, you are strong through," Dean says walking back to his car as he rubbed his chest.

"So, what are you anyways?" Buffy asked still on guard, not sure if she could trust that good looking face.

"I might ask the same thing to you," Dean said with a sly smile coming across his face. "I don't think I've ever met a girl that could nail me like that. No pun intended."

"I'm not telling until you tell me," Buffy said in a childlike manner.

"Well, I'm so not gonna tell you first," Dean said back in an equally whiny voice.

"Ok. Lets both say it at the same time," Buffy said.

"Ready...1...2...3...I'm a Slayer"

"I'm a Hunter"

They both paused and looked at each other, confused what was happening.

"The Slayer Slayer?" Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, the Slayer Slayer. And a Hunter? I'm assuming you're not hunting animals," Buffy said as her interest in Dean grew.

"Yeah, my brother and I hunt the typical monster, demons, angels, the whole gamete. It's the only thing I know. " Dean said as he sits on a tombstone.

"I get that," Buffy says as she sits next to him, "I've had to save the world a few times."

"I hear ya! Can they really call it an Apocalypse if there are multiple ones? It sorta looses it's "umpth" after a while," Dean said as she relaxes and looks up at the dark blue sky, trying to search for stars.

Buffy looks at Dean's face and sees something she's never seen in anyone else. That hint of pain that has been buried down so deep that only another person who's been through the same can truly understand. They are the same.

Buffy starts to lean in, feeling pulled by this connection and can feel he's lonely too. Dean looks back at her, feeling that emptiness too. As they lock eyes, their lips slowly start to come closer together.

Suddenly, the Impala's lights shines on the both of them and they see a shadowy figure standing there.

"Did you really think you could get your rocks off with out some sort of consequence," said dark figure with a English accent.

"Oh come on," Dean shouted, " Don't you have anything better to do Crowley?"

"How could I resist? I couldn't help myself when I heard that The Slayer and a Winchester were about to destroy the world they've fought so hard to protect all these years," Crowley said as he crept in between both of them.

"What does he mean?" Buffy asked Dean, "and where the heck did he come from?"

"Well, my little muffin I'm the King of Hell," Crowley said.

"More like the King of the Douches," Dean responded as he got his knife out.

"Oh are we going to compare who's bigger now? Don't be ridiculous, Squirrel. I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to give you the news that this little love fest going on shouldn't happen. That is, unless, you want the world to burn." Crowley paused for dramatic effect as he circled the two lust birds.

"For some reason I feel like you both get off on that. What else have you been doing with your lives? The Slayer's little girl scout party have all left her in the dust, living their lives and being happy. Oh, and Dean, where's your brother? Oh right, he's off fighting on his own now, taking a break from his brother worried he could go all Dark Side. It was only a matter of time before your loneliness and desperation would find each other," Crowley said as he smirk, loving every minute he got to rain on their parade.

Both Buffy and Dean look at each other, wondering if any of what Crowley said was true and were hesitant to take the chance and risk the lives of everyone they knew just for one kiss. But haven't they been through enough? Don't they get a moment of happiness, even if it's for a split second.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Crowley asked knowing that they both would turn away from each other because they were always the one to sacrifice themselves to save human kind.

Buffy and Dean sat there, looking at each other trying to figure out the next move. Right as Buffy was about to get up and walk away Dean grabbed her by the wrist.

"Fuck it" Dean whispered and kissed Buffy with such passion and such grace that even Crowley got a little taken aback.

Right at the moment their lips parted, there was a silence as Buffy stepped back almost being knocked off her feet.

"Damn. That's how you kiss a girl" Buffy said as she slowly opened her eyes as dark clouds gathered above them and flames started pouring down from the sky.

"Hope it was worth it," Crowley said as he fled back to whatever hole he came from.

"Oh, it was worth it," Buffy said as she smiled at Dean, feeling happy for once.

"Ready to get this party started?" Dean said he smiled back to his new partner.

They knew with that kiss they were going to be a great team and were happy they finally took a chance on themselves, as they ran into whatever hell was brought from their forbidden love.


End file.
